Nurse Peletier
by MyImmortal329
Summary: A little roleplaying and dress up brings out the animal in Daryl Dixon. Rated M for mature audiences only!


Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Walking Dead.

Author's Note: This is pure smut with some kink. You have been warned. If a little kink (anal play, 69, stimulation of the penis using the female partner's breasts, etc) isn't for you, then read no further. If you don't mind, proceed, and the smut faerie thanks you. ;)

This started out a simple prompt piece by an anonymous user on Tumblr and turned into something that I was nervous about posting. But since this story is about pushing the boundaries and getting outside of your comfort zone, I will step outside of my comfort zone and post this as well. As I said, this story involves a bit of fetish/kink, so if that's not your thing, click the back button now.

Nurse Peletier

Daryl leaned back against the headboard of his bed wonder how he'd gotten so damned lucky. He hadn't had a bed to call his own in so long, and even before the turn, no bed he'd ever had had been as goddamned comfortable as this one. He wasn't going to get used to it, but he could sure as hell enjoy it while he had it, he'd decided.

Much of his acclimation to Alexandria had been at Carol's urging. She'd encouraged him to slowly but surely get used to not having to sleep with one eye open or wonder where tomorrow's meal was going to come from. Yes, they still had their share of danger, but not nearly as often. In fact, this past month, the most excitement the group had had was the birth of Maggie and Glenn's son. New life and no death. Things were looking up.

Daryl heard a sharp hiss of pain from the bathroom that he shared with Carol. Her bedroom was just one room over, and they were adjoined by a large, master bathroom. Though they rarely ever slept in separate rooms, they both liked having separate, private space to call their own.

"You ok in there?" he called, sitting up a little.

"I'm fine," she grumbled. "Just trying to get this right."

"You sure you wanna do this?"

"Oh, I'm sure," she grunted, struggling with something. "Because when I'm finished, it's _your_ turn." A shiver ran up and down his spine. Whatever she had planned for him would totally be worth if the next several minutes went the way he was hoping it would. He heard the snap of elastic, and he heard her hiss again.

"Carol?"

"Damn it, you couldn't have requested a long nightgown or something?"

"Get out here, woman."

"I'm not finished!"

"Don't care. Get out here." Carol sighed loudly, and he smirked as the doorknob rattled.

"I hate you right now."

"No you don't," he replied with a snort, folding his arms behind his head as he leaned back against the headboard again. He was naked, covered with nothing but a crisp, white sheet, and his dick was already rock hard. "Get out here, 'fore I come in there and get ya."

"Just so you know, nurses never dressed like this. _Ever_. Unless it was in a bad porno, and believe me, I've seen my fair share of those!"

"You complainin' ain't makin' this fun for me," he teased. She laughed from the bathroom.

"Oh, gee, I'm sorry. This totally necessary garter is just cutting off the circulation to my leg, that's all. God, this is just…I mean, really? I never knew you'd be one to go for the whole naughty nurse thing."

"You kiddin'? 'Member right before the prison when I got that fever, and you took care of me? I swear to God, this is all that ran through my mind."

"Good to know where your head's at," she giggled.

"You comin' or not?" His question was bordering on begging. She laughed then.

"I hope you appreciate this, Daryl Dixon, because you have _no_ idea how long it took me to find this in that costume store last week. Oh, and just so you know, _your_ costume is a fireman, so you better be ready to use that hose."

"Jesus Christ," he grunted, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him.

"You breathing in there?"

"Just get the hell out here, or I'm gonna come in there and drag you out here myself."

"You're so romantic, Daryl. Did I ever tell you that?"

"Carol, _please_." _Oh, yeah. He's begging now._ The door opened then, and Daryl leaned forward eagerly, eyes popping open wide as his gaze started low and moved upward. She wore a pair of white heels and fishnet stockings that stopped halfway up her thigh. A tight, white skirt clung to her ass and hips, followed by a too-tight white top that was only hanging on by one button just in the center of her cleavage. Around her neck was a prop stethoscope, and a white, nurses cap with a big red cross on it sat atop her head. "Holy fuck."

"Yeah?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she did a little turn. When she came back around, her gaze flew to his lap, where he'd thrown back the blanket and was now stroking his throbbing erection. "You like?" He said nothing, only kept his eyes on her hips as she walked toward him. He sat up, hanging his legs over the bed as Carol stepped between them, moving her hands down his shoulders and biceps. He pulled her hips into his hands, burying his face between her breasts, licking and sucking the exposed skin there, as she threw her head back at the sensation.

His fingers dug into her hips, snapping the elastic of the garter. She let out a small hiss between her teeth, and he did it again.

"Mr. Dixon, you're a sick, sick man," she teased, sliding the stethoscope from her neck and onto his. He grinned up at her before using one finger to flick open the barely-hanging-on button of her blouse. It fell open, revealing her small, pert tits. He immediately took one into his mouth, and she gasped, swatting at him. "Why, Mr. Dixon! You animal!" He snorted then, and she bit her lip to keep from breaking character. "I'm a professional woman. You could get me in a lot of trouble."

"You gonna punish me?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"I would _never_ do that. I'm a nurse. I help people. I'm going to help you." She quickly removed the bobby pins that held the nurses cap on and tossed it aside. She went to her knees then, and he groaned as she took his cock in her hand, stroking him a few times before bending to suck the tip between her pretty pink lips.

"Aw, fuck!" he groaned.

"Feeling better?" she asked, batting her blue eyes at him playfully.

"Gettin' there," he grunted out. She licked her lips and smiled before leaning forward to take him into her mouth as far as she could manage. He groaned, reaching to thread his fingers through her hair. She tensed briefly but relaxed when he loosened his grip, and she began to bob up and down along his shaft, tongue swirling around him every time she pulled up.

When his breathing quickened, and he let go of her hair, she looked up into his eyes and pulled away.

"Mr. Dixon, how could I help you feel better? Tell me. Anything." She looked up at him, seeing the blush in his cheeks as he struggled with the words he wanted to say. She smiled up at him, showing those perfect, glistening teeth. She leaned forward a little, wrapping her hand around his cock again. "This is your fantasy. Anything you want."

"I wanna come on your tits. Wanna feel 'em around my dick." He flinched like a dog about to get hit on the nose with a newspaper. Carol stared at him for a moment, eyes wide. _Well, that's new_. But that was the point, really. Get him out of his comfort zone, get him to open up, to beg for something. And it would have been a lie to say she wasn't curious.

She smiled and gripped his knees, helping herself up, and she moved to sit on the bed, but he quickly pushed something off of the bedside table. A watch.

"Nurse, can ya pick that up for me?" She narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what game he was playing. But she bent over, ass in the air, lifting enough to show him she wasn't wearing any panties, and her sex was glistening with arousal. Before she knew what was happening, his hands were spreading her cheeks, and he was licking her from front to back in one long slide of his tongue.

She gasped, nearly falling forward, but his hands caught her around the middle, and he buried his nose against her ass, sticking his tongue deep inside of her pussy, circling her clit with his thumb.

"Oh fuck!" Carol hissed out, wiggling her ass against his face, as he pulled his tongue out of her and moved to tease the tight ring of muscle of her anus. Her eyes flew open, and she squealed then. He chuckled, biting her ass cheek. "You _are_ an animal. Oh God…" She cried out when he moved back to stick his tongue inside of her, tasting her, lapping up the flavor of her arousal. She struggled for breath as she rocked backward against his face. But her back was hurting now, and she had another idea in mind.

Wriggling out of his grasp, she turned and pushed him down on the bed.

"I haven't forgotten your request, Mr. Dixon, but I thought this might help us both relax a little more." She smiled wickedly at him, crawling up to turn and straddle his face with her knees. She immediately felt his tongue glide against her again, circling her clit and making long strokes against her pussy, sometimes moving back to circle around her anus. She struggled to keep herself from crying out, and he leaned forward, giving him better access while she took his cock into her mouth.

She moaned around his cock as he stuck two fingers inside of her, pumping them inside of her, angling up to hit a spot that made her squeal. Her muscles fluttered around him, and she put a little pressure around the base of his cock, releasing the tip from between her lips with a soft pop before swirling her tongue around it. He bucked upward, and she took him in again, just as she felt his fingers spreading her cheeks again. She thought he was using his tongue, but he surprised the hell out of her when he put a little pressure against her anus with this thumb.

"Daryl!" she cried out.

"Want me to stop?" he choked out, as Carol's hand squeezed his angry erection. She said nothing, only wiggled her ass in his face. When she bent to take him into her mouth again, he took that as a green light. She heard the soft suck and pop of him lubing up his finger with saliva before playing with the puckered ring. She gasped when she felt the tip of his finger slip in just briefly before pulling out, and she found herself shocked that she wanted more. She let out a desperate cry when he replaced his finger with his tongue, and she rocked back against his face, hungry for more of his touch.

"Daryl, please…"

"You sure?" he asked, squeezing her ass cheeks just a little.

"Yes. Please…" She gasped when his finger slid inside of her again, stroking her slowly as her muscles clamped down around him. She let out a low groan before focusing on him again, taking him deep into her mouth as he lubed up a second finger and slipped it inside of her with the other. "Oh, God."

She'd never tried anything like this before, but God, if it wasn't something she was even more curious about now that he'd introduced her to it. In fact, she was quite curious about his own enjoyment of it, but that was a question for later when her head wasn't spinning, and an orgasm wasn't ripping through her.

She cried out, as she flew over the edge unexpectedly, and Daryl slipped his fingers out of her, pressing kisses along the backs of her thighs before focusing on her clit again with his tongue. She wriggled against him, feeling the loss of his fingers filling her where she hadn't ever expected to be touched, but he sucked and licked her through a powerful orgasm until she was struggling off of him, too sensitive to be touched in that moment.

She lay back then, eyeing him as a smile curled up on her lips. She closed her eyes, running her hands over her breasts and down past the short skirt and over her thighs. She felt the bed shift as Daryl crawled over her.

"You wanna do this?" he asked. She moaned softly, nodding as he took his erection in his hand. "If it's too weird, we can…"

"You asked, and I'm willing," she offered with a little chuckle. "C'mere." He crawled over her then, kissing her softly, a promise that all of this could stop if she wanted it to. But she loved him, and she lived for these days where they both stepped outside of their comfort zones to bring a new level of intimacy into their relationship.

He scooted up her body then, and she took her breasts in her hands, squeezing them together as best she could. She laughed a little.

"I feel like a porn star," she snorted. Daryl laughed then, and he shook his head. "And don't you dare say we can stop, because damn it, I'm already on my back with my tits in my hand, and I've got plans for you when you put that fireman's outfit on. I'll play if you will."

"God, I love you," he grunted, arching forward to slide his cock between her tits. She giggled at the sensation but quickly sobered when she saw the way the pressure of her holding her breasts around him did things to him she didn't expect. He thrust against her, and she gasped at the sensation pooling between her legs. She'd never expected to be so turned on by something she'd always felt was gratuitous and demeaning in those awful porn films Ed used to make her watch. But the sounds he made, the look of absolute bliss on Daryl's face and the way her body began to react told her that maybe when it was done with someone you love, it could be pretty damned hot.

She teased him then, bringing her head forward and teasing the tip when it slipped through the tops of her breasts, and his eyes flew open.

"Fuck!" he cried out. She smiled up at him, arching an eyebrow, leaning back and letting him work. To her surprise, he reached behind himself with one hand and began to stroke between her legs. She whimpered then, biting her lip so hard she tasted blood. She cried out, arching her hips into his hand as he worked, and when she came with a couple of minutes, he pulled back, using his hand to pump his cock furiously until he was shooting thick ropes of come across her chest.

He collapsed on the bed next to her then, panting as she reached into his bedside table drawer, producing a towel to wipe the sticky mess from her chest. She tossed the rag away and turned to face him, propping her head against her hand.

"You ok?" he asked. "Wasn't too much?"

"You had a good time, didn't you?"

"Mmm," he groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "Just didn't want ya to think…it was a lot at once."

"Daryl," she said with a little smile, trailing her fingertips over his chest as he continued to struggle for breath. "You didn't make me do anything. I wanted it. All of it. And I want more." She raised an eyebrow when he looked at her.

"Even…I mean, the…" He struggled for the words now, which she found charming considering he'd had his tongue and his fingers in her ass just a few minutes ago.

"Yes," she murmured, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Even _that_. Just not…yet. We'll work our way towards it." She smiled a little when he turned to kiss her again. When they'd first started having sex, he'd been pretty inexperienced. Not a virgin, but still pretty uncertain of exactly how to please a woman. But time and practice had made him a skilled lover, and she enjoyed pushing boundaries with him. Almost as much as her own orgasms, she loved watching his face when he came, when the pleasure built to such an insurmountable high that he appeared to be completely blissful. She loved him, and knowing that she could give him such pleasure was a powerful feeling.

"We should get a shower," she giggled. "I have plans for you tonight, Dixon. Big plans."

"Ain't done with you, yet," he growled, crawling over her, dick twitching against her thigh.

"Already?" she gasped, reaching between his legs, stroking him as he began to harden in her hand. "My, my. Someone's eager today."

"What can I say?" he asked, sucking her earlobe into his mouth. "Got a good nurse. Makes me feel good."

"Oh, I'll tell her you said so," she giggled, giving him a little tug. "This is still your show, Mr. Dixon." He growled then, pulling away from her, taking her hips into his hands and flipping her onto her stomach. She moaned, her body vibrating with desire as she got up on her hands and knees, lifting her ass high into the air. She felt his hands push her skirt up and give her ass a squeeze as he moved up behind her, pressing into her. She felt his erection straining against her cleft then, and she wiggled her hips against him, biting down on her lip as she reached up and gripped the headboard.

He took his dick in hand, sliding it along her slick folds before pressing the head at her opening, feeling that familiar flutter of muscles welcoming him, clenching around him as he pushed home. She gasped, crying out as he sucked the back of her neck, wrapping his arms around her middle, one arm around her stomach, the other just under her breasts. He thrust upward, filling her again, starting a steady, even pace as he held her up, both of them on their knees, her finding purchase on the headboard, him holding onto her for dear life.

She panted, leaning her head forward as the fire stirred in her belly again, and when his hand dipped between her legs, fingers circling and putting pressure on her clit, she began to buck back against him, feeling him stretch her as he angled up, touching parts of her that she hadn't even realized were there. She bit her lip to muffle a cry, and he kissed her neck.

"Look at me, sweetheart," he murmured against her ear. She turned her head, gaze meeting his for a brief second before his mouth was on hers, and he was thrusting harder as they kissed.

Her knees grew weak within minutes, and Daryl slid out of her, turning her and laying her back against the mattress. She wrapped her legs against him, sighing as he sunk back into her, moaning as his mouth closed around her breast and sucked hungrily.

Within minutes, she came again, muscles squeezing him until he couldn't hold on any longer, and when he came, he collapsed on top of her. She smiled, curling into him as the heat spread through her core, muscles still in spasm and throbbing as he slid out of her.

"Wow," she panted, running her fingers through her hair and lying back against the pillow. He gravitated toward her, resting his head against her chest.

"Wow," he echoed, continuing to stroke her stomach, needing to keep touching her, feeling her warm skin beneath his fingertips. She giggled then, and he looked up at her, propping his chin against her belly button.

"So," she panted, "what'll it be next week? Stripper cop? Space alien? Dear God, if you tell me to wear a fuzzy tail and ears, we might have a problem, Pookie." She nudged his shoulder, and he snorted.

"Just you," he murmured. "This is fun, but I like it better when it's just you. Just me."

"Does this mean you won't wear the fireman outfit?" she pouted.

"Nah, I'll wear it for ya," he promised, kissing her stomach. "But you gotta do one thing for me."

"I just did _several_ things for you." She grinned up at him. "What do you want?"

"Wear the garter again? Please? It's sexy as hell, and I wanna rip it off you with my teeth."

"Ooh, that sounds promising," she giggled. "Alright. Deal." She tugged at his shoulder, and he crawled up to rest against her, pressing his mouth against her throat. She smiled, leaning back against the pillow as he began to shower her body with kisses, and she sighed, wondering exactly how she'd gotten so lucky.


End file.
